Families can Change
by KaiTheSmolBean
Summary: When Kat and Skyler loose their parents, they have to live with their friends in a mansion. When they walk through the forest, they find a large hole. What will happen when Kat's friends fall into the hole?
1. chapter 1

My friend Skyler and I were playing a video game at her house at two o'clock in the morning, and we were getting bored. We decided that we might as well get ready for bed, or we would most likely pass out without sleep. Soon enough we had gotten ready for bed, but we weren't as tired as we were acting. We usually stayed up all night playing video games without a care in the world what was happening around us.

Skyler and I ran upstairs into our room, and we jumped into the bed.  
"Do you think we will be safe tonight?," Skyler said with a yawn. Our old house had been under an attack, and our parents had died. They didn't escape the attack when we did. We tried warning them, but they didn't listen to us. We were the only ones in our family that had made it alive.  
"Yeah, we'll be alright," I replied while getting ito bed.  
"Do you think that we could escape this place tomorrow?"  
"It depends Skyler," I said with a weary smile.  
It was time to leave this old dirty place. It left us with horrible memories of the past. Skyler's house burned down in the attack, but my familie's house stood.  
"Goodnight Kat, get some sleep for tomorrow."  
She turned off all the lights showing how dark the small room was. The room was also completely silent as we were trying to get some rest. I had been really stressed out lately, and I really needed to get my mind off of things, so I fell asleep easily knowimg that we would be alright, and that we would escape this old house. We were planning on learning to live by ourselves, and we wouldn't get caught as much anymore.

\--Dreamland--  
I was running all by myself away from this big monster chasing after me. He was a tall dark figure, covered in a cloak to where I couldn't even see his face. He heald a spear in his right hand raising it up high and getting ready to strike me. I was so scared, I couldn't even move in my dreams, despite the fact that I was sleeping. All of a sudden, the monster released the spear into the air. I looked at it and whimpered, because I couldn't move. The spear was only a couple inces away when I woke up.  
\--(back to reality)--

.When I woke up, I saw that Skyler was not in her bed. I was panicing, and I thought something got her. I jumped up off of the bed to go search for her. I heard water swiftly splashing upstairs, so I had an idea where Skyler was. I walked upstairs, and I heard her singing, so I knew it was her.  
I decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast for the both of us. When I got downstairs, there was a plate already on the table. I guessed that Skyler had made breakfast for me instead, so I ate it. Skyler had finished her shower, so she came downstairs really fast.  
"Hey Skyler!" I was only half-awake, so I was groggy-looking.  
We heard a sudden knock at the door, and we both had the same idea that a policeman was after us. Their aim was to take us away to an orphanage, and those places are horrible. Our friend Caleb, had once went to an orphanage, because his parents adopted another boy named Jon.  
Caleb's mother knows what happened to our parents, but she is a kind person, and we got her to promise that she wouldn't turn us in. Caleb told us that the orphanage was very evil, and the people working as the staff members, force the cildren to work and do chores.  
Sjyler and I hid in a secret passage in the floor of our hous. We climbed under the floorboard in our room.  
"Stay really quiet Kat."  
We were there for atleast a half an hour before we heard the front door slam.  
"We're safe now," I silently whispered as we walked out of the floor, and we had the idea to go and visit our friends.

We packed a few things, but we couldn't take everything, because we didn't want to have to carry everything that we had. It would be nearly impossible, so we stuck with only what we needed. When I walked out the door, I almost fell into a deep sheet of snow layering the gravel and grass of the front yard. Tree limbs were covered with bits of ice and snow as well. It was so cold, we didn't think leaving our coats was an option, so we walked inside and grabbed our jackets and proceeded with our journy to our friend's house. We were looking around for animals or food that we may need, but it was hopeless because of all the snow. We continued walking through the woods to our friends' house. Jon, Caleb, and Nathan all acted like brothers even though they weren't related. Jon and Nathan lost their parents too, so all we had left was Caleb's mom. She was never really atound, because she worked two jobs at a time, so she was really busy all the time. Sometimes Caleb, Jon, and Nathan wouldn't get along, but it always works in the end. Skyler was running ahead of me, so she could lead me to Caleb's house. They all lived in there like one big family. I knocked on the door, and I saw a sillouhett at the window, so I stepped back from the front door. The door was opened and I was happy to see who stood there.  
"Hey guys, what brings you here," Nathan said with a yawn. It was very early in the morning, but he was happy to see us both here.  
"Oh, the policemen decided to pay us a visit yesterday, so we escaped today before they come back again." I was still very tired, because I had just woken up. Nathan let us in, so I darted straight torwards the couch. Skyler was just watching T.V, but I decided to pull out a book to read. I kind of got a hang of reading while I went to school. Just because my parents died didn't mean that I still couldn't go to school. The teachers know nothing about the accident though. I went to school dor three years after my parents died, but then Skyler and I both quit. We lied and said that we were going to a different school. All of the boys just go homeschooled now, because Caleb's father also died, so no one was there to pick them up, because Caleb's mom was always working. We all just hang around and do fun things while we are at caleb's house. To be honest, our parents have been gone for five years  
Caleb came running in and sat beside Skyler on the couch. Nathan sat beside me on the couch. Nathan and I had been close, and we had also liked eachother for a really long time. We never thought of dating or entering a relationship. We just saw eachother as really close brothers and sisters. We both hang out alot, but none of us had the courage to make a first move.  
"I'm getting bored, so we should all go on a walk outside," Jon complained entering the room with a bored attitude.  
"Sure, even if it's snowing, we can still go out and burn some energy," Skyler added.  
"We better get going, because it might get dark by the time we get back."  
We grabbed everything and ran out the door with no time to waste. We all were freezing out in the snow, but we got used to it. We started exiting the yard. When we reached the middle of the forrest, we all found this ginourmous hill that stood in a clearing away from all of the surrounding trees. It didn't look too safe to be around, because from a distance, you could see that it had a big hole in the middle of the hill.  
"We better not get to close," suggested Caleb, but I wasn't paying attention. I was alredy near the top of the mountain when all of a sudden I slipped. I was quick enough to grab onto a tree-root that kept me from falling into the big hole.  
"HELP ME!" I was yelling as loud as I could, because I was terrified. Nathan, Skyler, Jon, and Caleb found a vine and Skyler bent over and tied it to my wrist. They began to pull, but the vine was starting to break, so Caleb and Jon ran up to me, grabbed both of my arms, and started pulling me to the ground.  
"Thanks everyone," I mumbled feeling quite idiotic for my actions.  
"No problem," Nathan said with a smile.  
"I had a bad feeling about going outside in the first place."  
I had another strange feeling about that hole in the hill. I was getting too deep into thought that I realized that my friends were arguing with eachother. I had a stinging thought that kept cycling through my mind, but that though broke when I had to break up the argument.  
"I think we should all get back to the house, because Kat has a point about being here is bad," Skyler threw in. All of us had decided that the final decision was to go back to the house, so we started walking back to the house. As we were walking, I peaked through the trees and saw the moon, knowing that the moon was out.  
"Hey Caleb, I was just wandering if we could spend the night over at your house, because it is night outside."  
"Heck, you could even live with us, I mean that is only if you guys want to. My mother wouldn't care."  
Skyler and I shared a glance at eachother and nodded at the question.  
"Shure, we would love to live with you guys."  
Both of us were really excited to live with pur best friends. They were always like family to the both of us.  
"Ok, but tomorrow, we need to start packing our things from Kat's house."  
"That's certainly fine with us!"  
Soon enough all of us picked up speed, and we all started running to my new house with Caleb, Jon, and Nathan following behind.

(finally finished the first chapter!)


	2. Chapter two

When we were running in the forest, Skyler and I had to lead the way. We never even knew the path, so we got lost.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Um...guys, I think we're lost."

Skyler and I had both lost most of our confidence in finding our way back to the trail that we were first on.

"Guys, I think I remember the way back to the house," Caleb said as he started leading us to the correct path back to the house.

"I think this is the way!" Caleb pointed back to a small, narrow path that looked like it lead us back to the house.

"I remember being here when my dad and I took this same trail when we would play in the woods together."

We continued to follow the path that Caleb directed us to walk on. We walked past rows and more rows of trees until we finally reached the house.

"Honestly this was pretty cool," Jon said walking behind me and Skyler.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I almost fell into a huge hole," I bluntly announced, not looking at anyone.

"I though it was funny honestly!"

Jon was always being a little bit too mean. He always made fun of a person or teased them at a specific times.

"Sure it was," I mumbled extra sarcasticaly, rolling my eyes when he spoke of that radh statement. When we reached the house, we walked through the door, and I just ran to the couch. Skyler darted up the stairs, and ran to Caleb's door and knocked on it.

Caleb had already gotten into the house before us.

"Where are we staying?"

"Oh, the rooms...sorry about that," Caleb walked through the halls with Skyler following close behind. Caleb opened a door revealing an old empty room. It was big, but the walls were chipped, the celing was needing some work.

"Sorry, we were going to fix it someday. You guys can help us if you want."

Of course, the whole family loved renovating parts of the house, so Skyler accepted the offer. I heard their discussion, and I was very excited. We would all be living together. Living as one big family.

The door opened, and Caleb's mom entered the house. I was still sitting on the couch, bot paying any attention to what was happening at the front door.

"Hello Kat, it's so great to see you here today!" At that moment, I jumped out of my seat at suddenly being scared.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you, I wasn't expecting you to be here at a time like this."

"Oh um...yeah, Skyler and I just decided to stay the night if that's ok with you," I said not wanting to be rude.

"You know it's always fine with me!"

"Ok, thanks for the help."

Caleb's mom walked into the kitchen to make all of us something to eat. I walked upstairs and went into the empty room with Skyler.

"I wonder if she'll let us stay..."

"I don't know, but we might if she has enough food and space for everyone. You know how it usually is," Skyler whispered, not wanting to be heard.

(sorry about the short chapter this time. I'm going to have softball prcatice XP )


End file.
